muonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy Elf
Elves are an asset to any party as energy elves or as agility elves. Energy elves have "buffing" spells that can increase defence, offence or heal party members. Her summons can turn the tides of battle. Agility elves are amazing ranged fighters and their quick attacks and high flee rates make them excellent tankers. = Definition = The elves of Noria are an old and ancient race. They claim that they were the first race on MU before the human and goblin. A Norian elf is said to have unearthly beauty and grace. While they may shy away from hand to hand combat, one cannot say that they are weak. The elves were the ones who had taught man the art of the bow. Nobody can beat an elf in an archery contest. The elves of Noria have also made pacts with other races. They call upon such pacts to aid them in battle. As Fairy Elf Elves specialize in long-ranged combat and defensive magic. Because of the lack of synergy between their fighting and magical skills, they have been developed over time into two separate playing styles, not acknowledged by the game itself but by the players. The "Agility Elf (AE)" focuses her stats on Agility and Strength, in that order. This allows them to use the strongest bows and crossbows, and cause great amounts of damage out of harm's way. Because of their ability to attack far away from an enemy's melee attack, and a much higher defense (evade) rate, Agility Elves are great at fighting by themselves, but are also included in parties for that extra bit of damage. The "Energy Elf (EE)", focuses her attention on the Energy stat, allowing them to use monster summons and three brands of defensive spell: "Heal", "Greater Defense" and "Greater Damage" (the latter two known as "aura" and "buff", respectively, although "buff" may apply to both), but in Asian servers buffs and auras are mostly known as "++" These three spells make them invaluable to a party, allowing the top attacking players to cause more damage and receive less, and allowing lower level characters to resist attacks from strong mobs. Some players combine both styles, naming themselves "Hybrid Elves." They have high Agility in order to equip strong weapons and kill by herself, but also a good Energy stat to make herself useful in parties. Hybrids are not very popular because their buff is never as good as an EE's, and they're not as powerful as an AE. However, many AE's spend some points in Energy to gain extra Mana and AG, and to fully make use of the raised energy, they learn the corresponding buffs if applicable, and tend to be confused as Hybrids. As Muse Elf Any Elf which is at least level 150 can be upgraded to a Muse Elf.The steps to becoming a Muse Elf are exactly the same as that of the Blade Knight and Soul Master transformation. However, after finding the Book of Kings, the Elf will have to hunt for the Elf Tear. The new-look Muse Elf can now wear the best armour sets, wield the best bows, equip Butterfly Wings and use new skills. After finishing the game’s first quest, the Elves are promoted to Muse Elves, who are stronger and can use more powerful armor and weapons. Generally the more powerful armor and weapons are used by AE's, because EE's focus their stat points towards Energy. Notice the change from a brunette ponytail to long blond hair and a different outfit. As High Elf Beginning with MU Online Season III, the Muse Elves can evolve to High Elves after completing the three-part quest. They can use all the armors and weapons for Fairy Elves and Muse Elves. Moreover, there are 3rd Level Wings (Wings of Illusion) with special options. Appearance = Items = Equippable Weapons & Shields *Bows & Crossbows *Maces (Only Elemental Mace & Frost Mace) *Spears *Shields Equippable Armors * Vine Set * Silk Set * Wind Set * Spirit Set * Guardian Set * Divine Set * Red Spirit Set * Sylphid Ray Set * Iris Set * Faith Set * Seraphim Set * Sticky * Light Lord * Bloodangel Elf * Darkangel Elf * Holyangel Elf * Awakening Elf Equippable Wings * Butterfly/Elven Wings * Wing of Spirit * Wing of Illusion * Wing of Celestial Body Related * Fairy Elf Skills See Also * Characters External links * http://muonline.webzen.com/events/EX700Guide/pop_master#high Master Skills pl:Fairy_Elf Category:Characters